In the market, one end of the common vise mainly is connected to a movable jaw. A movable jaw is slidably arranged at a top surface of the vise and driven by a screw rod to move. A workpiece is clamped and fastened by the fixing jaw and the movable jaw so as to process smoothly. But this kind of vise may only clamp single one workpiece once. It needs more processing time to process single one workpiece once. And because the vise needs to be released every time and the workpiece needs to be changed ever time, it makes the process more difficult and inconvenient.
Please reference to Taiwanese patent no. 339003, it disclosed a two-way positioning clamp system. The clamp system mainly comprises two stop blocks. A tapered surface is arranged at the opposite sides of the two stop blocks. A tapered push block is arranged between the two tapered surfaces of the two stop blocks. A bolt is passing through the push block. A hook block is arranged at each side of the stop block for hooking a spring. The side of the stop block hooked the spring has a side plate. A limit bar is arranged at each side plate for abutting against the spring. When the bolt is screwed in a screw hole of a machine, a head portion of the bolt may push the push block to move and the push block may push the two stop blocks to move outward so as to clamp and fasten the workpiece and improve the elasticity of the whole clamp system.
However, the tapered surfaces are smooth so that the workpiece may be slid or rotated to become defect while the workpiece is clamped and processed. Besides, the tapered surfaces are fixed to be suitable for the workpiece with only one size (that is, single one depth and width). The scope of applicability is too narrow.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve this problem.